


One tape in the deck

by LiviKate



Series: Mischievous Friends [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/pseuds/LiviKate
Summary: Set in the original Mischievous Friends Storyline, this is what Leo and Guang-Hong get up to that night.Can be read as a stand alone PWP





	One tape in the deck

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who has read MF, this is the same thing that has been posted before as a chapter in that work. For those who haven't, welcome and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from All I Need Is One, Watsky

Guang Hong led Leo with a hand that was starting to sweat, and Leo tried to keep up with feet just a touch too drunk for the speed. He pulled him into Leo’s bedroom and shut the door behind them, dropping his hand and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at him like he was hoping Leo would join him. But Leo was a little shocked at his behavior, and took a moment to stand in the center of the room like he was a little unsure as to how he got there.

“Baby, are you okay?” he asked, giving him what passed as a serious look for his drunken state.

“I just really want you,” Guang Hong said, folding his hands in his lap and looking up through his lashes at the other boy, in the way he knew he liked.

“You were rude to our guests,” Leo said, starting a slow, ambling stalk toward the bed. The younger boy shivered in anticipation.

“I’m sorry,” he lied. Leo caught his chin once he was in arms reached and forced him to look up at him.

“Why?” he asked. “What bothered you so much?”

“Can’t I just want you to touch me?” Guang Hong asked, squirming in his sharp grip.

“Tell me the truth, darling,” Leo said, his voice low and deep in the way that made Guang Hong’s eyes go half lidded and made obedience so easy. He loved how he just melted into his hands like that.

“Otabek,” he confessed, looking away from his boyfriend’s gaze.

“You’re jealous?” The American asked, taking a step closer, until he stood between the boy’s knees.

“Worried,” Guang Hong corrected, leaning his chin into the hand that held it.

“Worried about what, baby?”

“I’m worried that you might like things that I don’t give you,” he whispered, and Leo released a sympathetic sigh, releasing his chin and sitting down next to him.

“No baby, I get everything I need from you,” he promised, taking his lily-soft cheeks in his hands and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “What else could I ever want?”

“Otabek…” he said, speaking slowly, haltingly. “Doesn’t seem like the type to do what I do, for you. I’m just worried that maybe you like things… the other way, too.” Leo’s pupils dilated, understanding what he meant, and flushing a little warmer because of it.

“You’re worried that sometimes I like being held down and fucked until I scream,” he said, his voice gruff in the way that it always was during sex. “You’re worried that sometimes I want to be the sweet little boy.” Guang Hong was torn between being aroused at his words and concerned that he was so easily identifying all his worries. His dick was hard in his pants, even as his stomach twisted with anxiety.

“Oh, baby,” Leo said, turning his face up to meet his eyes. “You have nothing to worry about.” He brought his face close, as if going for a kiss, but rerouting at the last moment, leaving Guang Hong unbalanced and unsteady when he whispered into his ear, “I was never sweet for Altin like you are for me. And when I want to a dick in my ass, I hold you down and I take it, isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Guang Hong replied, breathlessly and immediately.

“Yes, what?” Leo growled, teeth grabbing his earlobe.

“Yes, Daddy,” he gasped, and was rewarded with a sharp bite to his skin and a hard palm pressed over his dick. He moaned, high and needy and he clung to the older boy’s forearm, off-balance and pinned between his hand and his mouth.

“Such a good boy,” Leo said, and the praise was a little loose and slurred from the alcohol, but that made it rush through the younger boy’s veins all the faster. “Are you sorry, sweetie? Are you sorry that you doubted Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he keened, quiet and airy, hips jerking as Leo worked his hand over him. “Yes, I’m sorry.”

“You know Daddy loves you, right baby? Have I ever made you feel like you weren’t perfect and special? My sweet little boy?” he asked, digging his teeth into the pale throat before him, both hands working to tear open the fly of his pants. He loved the way that name sounded, tumbling out of his boyfriend’s perfect mouth.

“No, Daddy, I know I’m your sweet boy,” he said, the words automatic, a symptom of the racing of his heart, as natural and helpless as the twitch of his cock as Leo finally wrapped a hand around it.

“That’s right, that’s a good boy,” Leo said, stroking him gently, more teasingly than anything else, a beautiful little punishment for doubting him. “It’s my birthday, baby,” he reminded him. “You know what that means?”

“Anything you want,” Guang Hong answered, going absolutely boneless as his whole body relaxed, surrendering to the hands of his boyfriend. Leo cupped a hand around the back of his neck, squeezing tenderly as he held the boy up.

“That’s right,” Leo praised, before taking his mouth in a kiss that hurt. It was bruising and strong and Guang Hong barely had the presence of mind to participate, content to let his Daddy take from his mouth, anything he wanted.

The older boy pulled away when his boyfriend started making those helpless little whimpers in his mouth, dick drooling in his hand. He released his cock and took his precome-wet thumb and drug it over his boy’s swollen bottom lip. He sucked it in desperately, doing a flawless imitation of the sinfully amazing blowjob he’d given in the bathroom, choking on his dick, always remembering his tongue.

“Take off your clothes,” Leo ordered, before getting up from the bed and crossing the room to lock the door, shedding his own clothes as he made his way back to his partner. Guang Hong worked with alcohol loosened fingers to pull himself out of his tshirt and jeans, plucking his socks off quickly. As he pulled his dampened underwear down his slender thighs, Leo grabbed the lube and condoms from the bedside drawer.

“Such a good boy,” the older boy said, coming back to kiss his partner again, this time more gently, hands sliding over his smooth skin. “I’m gonna fuck you,” he said, guiding the younger boy to lie down on the bed, crawling over him. His legs spread, milky pale and so easily parted for him, splaying wide and whorish in front of him, so goddamn beautiful. Leo could still barely believe that this beautiful creature had ever snuck into his bed, and stayed, through all the depravity that occurred in here.

“You get to choose, though,” Leo decided, running his palms up and down the delicate, blue-veined skin of his upper inner thighs. “Because you’re such a good boy for me, Daddy’s gonna let you choose how you want me to get you ready.”

Guang Hong squirmed, the way he always did when he was given a choice, anxious and excited and a little overwhelmed.

“You get to pick, do you want me to finger you open, nice and slow, until you’re begging me to fuck you? Or,” he said, dropping his head to dig his teeth into the light definition of his partner’s pec, making sure he was still present enough in his head to hear his options. “Or, do you want me to open you up with my tongue, messy and sloppy, just like you like. But you won’t get any fingers before I fuck you, and I’ll fuck you whenever I decide you’ve had enough.”

Guang Hong’s whole body shuddered with the choice, the filthy words taking up residence in his head and shaking out any other thought.

“Whatever you want, Daddy,” he gasped, pushing his hips up into Leo’s hands. “Anything you want.” Leo grinned, sharp and dangerous, hair falling into his face.

“Alright, baby,” he said, sitting up between his thighs. “Turn over.” He knew he’d picked right, when his partner immediately flipped over, arching his back and presenting his ass. He loved the way the younger boy trusted him to always pick for him, to always know exactly what he needed. “Nice job, sweet boy,” Leo murmured, grabbing the soft cheeks with both hands, spreading them easily and dragging his thumb over his hole, pink and winking at him. “Are you a good boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he said, dropping his weight onto his shoulders, burying his face in the pillow. “I’m a good boy.”

“Yes, you are, “ Leo assured him, licking a long stripe from his pretty little balls all the way to the small of his back. The Chinese boy whined, toes flexing in the blankets. “You want Daddy to lick you?” he asked, always loving every opportunity to wring sweet words from the younger boy’s mouth.

“Yeah, Daddy, I want your mouth,” he moaned, pushing his hips back into Leo’s big, tan hands, holding his ass tightly, spread open to the air.

“Where, baby? Where do you want my mouth?”

“On my pretty, little hole,” he gasped, fists bunching the blankets, saying the words he’d stumbled over so many times when Leo first taught him to say them.

“Such a good boy,” Leo growled, before descending onto the pale flesh laid before him like a veritable feast. He slid his tongue in wide, sloppy stripes over his hole, feeling it flutter against him, getting it soaking wet before pressing in with the tip. He fucked his tongue in with deep jabs, sloppily suckling at his rim and massaging the tight muscles of his ass.

“Thank you, Daddy,” his boyfriend was already whimpering, and Leo had the fleeting thought that they should get drunk together more often. Usually it took much longer of being down in this headspace before Guang Hong would start thanking him in that thoughtless, loving, desperate way he had. He thought that maybe his lingering nerves associated with sex were lessened by the alcohol, allowing him to loosen more easily.

He was loose with his mouth as well as his hole, easily allowing Leo to fuck his tongue in deep and twist. He pulled back, breathing in noisily before diving back in, pressing a kiss to his slightly swelling hole, letting his teeth drag over the pucker before snaking his tongue back inside. Dropping one hand from his ass to trace down his trembling thigh, and back up to cup his leaking cock. His whole head was wet, precome dribbling down and dropping onto the bedsheets.

“You’re so wet for me,” Leo gasped, pinching the head of his cock between his thumb and forefinger, milking out the precome in the way that made Guang Hong’s whole body quiver.

“Thank you Daddy,” he said, his voice sounding so empty and calm that Leo was sure he didn’t even know he was still saying it, afloat on sensation and adrift in his own head.

He broke his own promise and slicked two fingers with lube, pressing them in quickly, just to be sure he was loose enough. He would never actually hurt his partner, but he knew the threat of a little extra intensity made it easier for Guang Hong to drop off into that headspace, until he was deep enough that he probably couldn’t tell the difference between his tongue and two slender fingers. With shaking hands, he tore open a condom and rolled it shakily down his length before following it with a palmful of lube. Guang Hong’s hips were twitching his impatience, fucking back on nothing as his body mourned the fullness of Leo’s tongue.

Leo grabbed his hips and held him still.

“You hungry for me baby?” he asked, rubbing the head of his cock against his hole.

“Yeah, Daddy,” he replied, rubbing his forehead back and forth into the bed, back arched so hard it must be starting to ache.

“You remember what day it is?” he asked him.

“It’s your birthday,” Guang Hong answered, his hole flexing around nothing, hips pushing back into his boyfriend’s hands.

“You wanna wish me a happy birthday, sweet boy?” Leo asked, growing breathless himself as he popped the fat head of his cock into his hole, watching the pink skin swallow him in.

“Happy birthday, Daddy,” Guang Hong said on a sigh, tension flowing out of his body as Leo pressed inside. As if, with the addition of his Daddy’s cock in his ass, he was utterly complete.

“That’s a good boy,” Leo moaned, head dropped back as he tried not to be too loud. He squeezed his eyes shut on the first brutal thrust, focusing on the punched out little gasp Guang Hong made at the feeling of his cock splitting him open.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he moaned, and Leo began fucking him in earnest, mouth hanging open at the exquisite tightness, the heat of his ass pulling him in, the sweet words pouring out of his mouth the same way precome was still pouring from the tip of his cock. He wasn’t going to last long.

“Can you come on Daddy’s dick, baby?” he asked, sliding one hand down the sweaty slope of his partner’s pale back, coming to rest at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, yes, yes please, Daddy,” Guang Hong begged, so pretty, mewling into the sheets, bonelessly taking all of his harsh, smacking thrusts. “Yes, Daddy, please let me come on your cock.”

“Fuck,” Leo growled, not knowing if he could hold off long enough, not if he was going to talk like that, to beg so gorgeously. He dug his hands bruisingly into Guang Hong’s hips, pulling him back on his dick, his pale ass turning pink at the force of the impact of each thrust. Leo helped him along by bringing a hand down in a hard slap over one, perfect cheek.

Guang Hong’s head snapped back so hard his neck cracked as he came. Clenching mind-clearingly tight around Leo’s dick, he shot, untouched over the blanket beneath him. Leo finished almost immediately after, digging his teeth into his own lip to stop himself from screaming as he emptied himself into his partner. Slow thrusts gentled them down, easing them through both their orgasms.

When Leo reached the point of oversensitivity, he pulled out carefully, shedding the condom and dropping it into the trashcan. He pulled the blanket out from under his partner, and with sex-drunk hands, helped him lie down on his side, while he pulled the blanket the rest of the way off and pulled the sheet over him. He got up on shaky legs and grabbed another blanket from his closet, before flicking off the light and returning to bed. He tossed the blanket out over them, but Guang Hong was not yet present enough in his head to appreciate the gesture. Instead, he just rooted closer, burying his face against Leo’s sweaty skin as he slowly came back to himself. Leo held him by the back of the neck, squeezing gently and rubbing circles with his thumb, helping ground the other boy as he clung to him.

“Wow,” was the first thing he said, voice reverent and a little scared.

“Yeah,” Leo agreed. “You were pretty gone for that one.”

“Yeah, that was really intense.”

“Was it good, though?” Leo asked, like he did after every scene the two of them did. He was always worried about his partner after, and the aftercare they did was always more for Leo than for Guang Hong. It was Leo who needed to feel safe and secure after, he always needed to hold his partner close and make sure he was okay. It appealed to something primal and necessary inside him, to take care of his partner in anyway he could ever ask.

And when Guang Hong had first, accidently, called him Daddy during sex, Leo was happy to take care of him that way too.

“It was amazing,” Guang Hong said, yawning a little as he curled more fully against the other boy.

“Good, baby, I’m glad,” Leo said through an answering yawn. “It’s late, do you want to go to sleep?” His boyfriend yawned again in the affirmative and Leo grinned, following the boy as he rolled over and spooning in close behind him.

“Did you have a good birthday, Leo?” Guang Hong asked, more than half asleep.

“The best,” his boyfriend promised, pressing a kiss behind his ear and settling in for the night, pressed heart to heart with his sweet boy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr if you want more of my trash existence. I'm [ definitelynotadulting ](http://definitelynotadulting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
